Traditionally mobile network base transceiver stations (BTS) have exchanged data with the core mobile network via a dedicated, high capacity connection to an associated base station controller (BSC), e.g., a dedicated T-1/E-1 line. In some cases, it may be desirable to use an IP or other packet data network to enable a BTS to exchange data with a BSC. However, care must be taken to protect from abuse or attack, such as denial of service (DoS) attack, critical mobile network elements to which an authorized BTS may be configured and/or required to communicate via a packet data network. In addition, there is a need for a way to enable a BTS to find quickly the packet data network address and/or other information required to connect to the core mobile network via a packet data network, without requiring that each such BTS be separately provisioned with such information and without exposing such information to the general public and/or in a manner that could lead to abuse or attack.